Memory Lane
by MrLRocks78
Summary: Pinkie Pie is in a coma. Her other side has awoken. She wants cupcakes. And she's hungry. So she goes on a mental quest. In her head. No, she doesn't fancy pony. Maybe later... NOTE: No ponies are harmed. On hiatus.
1. Welcome

Welcome to Memory Lane.

Stay a while.

You see all these things?

Those are where the memories of everypony are stored.

You see the bubbles?

The clouds?

The sparkles, diamonds, butterflies, apples?

And the balloons.

Oh, the balloons.

These balloons look bright and happy, right?

Nothing could go wrong, right?

Wrong.

This, my friend, is the memory chest of Pinkamena Diane Pie.


	2. Sad

Pinkie Pie woke up. She felt sad. Her hair wasn't poofy. It was straight.

She got up. She made her bed. She went downstairs.

She didn't see Gummy. She was still sad.

She ate some cupcakes. They tasted good.

But Pinkie was still sad. She wanted to see Gummy.

After a while, Pinkie was bored. Pinkie didn't want to stay indoors. She wanted to see her friends.

She walked out the door. She was sad.

* * *

Pinkie Pie went into the big tree. It was a library.

She had a friend called Twilight Sparkle.

Pinkie was sad.

She looked inside. Nopony was there. Pinkie was sad.

She went out of the big tree. She went to the Boutique.

She had a friend called Rarity.

Pinkie was sad.

Nopony was there. She was even sadder.

She walked out the door. She was sad.

Pinkie felt hungry. She went to Sweet Apple Acres.

She had a friend called Applejack.

She looked at the trees. There was just trees. There wasn't a pony.

Pinkie was sad.

She went to the sky.

She had a friend called Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie went into the big cloud castle. There wasn't anything there.

She was sad.

Pinkie went to the ground. Her friend called Fluttershy wasn't there.

Pinkie was angry. Where were her friends?

She got angrier. She saw a bunny. Just one.

She was still angry. She took the bunny.

It kept moving. Pinkie didn't like it moving.

She went to Sugar Cube Corner.

She opened the drawer.

There were knives there. They were big and sharp.

Pinkie took a knife. It was cold.

She turned to the bunny. It was bouncing.

Pinkie didn't like it bouncing.

She went to the basement. It was cold. Like the knife.

She got nails. And a hammer.

She went to the bunny. She grabbed it.

It kept moving. Pinkie knew how to stop it moving.

She put it on the table. She got the nails.

She balanced a nail on top of the bunny's ear.

Pinkie got the hammer. She hit the nail with the hammer.

There was a loud sound. The bunny made a funny noise.

The nail went through the bunny's ear and into the table.

Pinkie nodded. But the bunny was still moving.

She was sad.


	3. Bunny

Pinkie Pie got the other nail.

The first nail had red stuff coming out of it.

Pinkie didn't know what the red stuff was.

She licked it.

It tasted yummy.

Not like cupcake yummy. But it was yummy.

Then she saw more red stuff.

It was coming from the bunny.

The bunny's ear was crying red stuff.

Pinkie licked her lips. She was sad.

She wanted more red stuff.

She did the same thing with her other nail and the bunny's other ear.

There was a loud sound.

The bunny was still moving. Pinkie was angry.

Why didn't it stay still?

Pinkie knew how to get it to be really still. She got the knife.

It was shiny. And cold.

She was sad.

Pinkie got the shiny end pointing at the bunny.

She was angry. She didn't know where to put it.

She was sad.

Where to put the knife?

Pinkie asked the bunny.

It kept moving. Its eyes went big.

Pinkie nodded. The bunny was smart.

But it just kept moving.

Pinkie pointed the shiny end of the knife at the bunny's eye.

She pushed the knife into the bunny.

The bunny made a funny noise.

Funny bunny.

Pinkie was sad.

Now the bunny was crying red stuff. Just from one eye.

She felt sad. She wanted the bunny to cry properly.

Pinkie got the cold knife. It was warm now.

She felt sad.

Pinkie pushed the knife into the bunny's other eye.

There. Now the bunny was crying properly.

It was still moving.

She felt sad.

Jerk. Jerk. The bunny kept jerking.

Its belly kept going into the air.

The belly was red.

Pinkie felt sad.

She wanted the bunny to just stop moving.

Pinkie got the warm knife. It was covered in red stuff.

She put the shiny end on the bunny's neck.

Pinkie dragged the knife down the bunny's belly.

The bunny kept moving.

There was a red line.

Pinkie felt sad.

She made another line on the other side of the bunny.

Now there were two lines.

They were crying red stuff.

Pinkie cocked her head.

They looked like eyes a bit.

Pinkie felt sad.

She wanted the crying bunny to be happy.

She did a curved line at the bottom of the bunny.

There was a smily face on the bunny.

The bunny was stopping. It wasn't moving.

There.

No more crying bouncing bunny.

Pinkie felt sad.


	4. Cupcakes

Pinkie Pie stepped back. She was sad.

The bunny wasn't moving. But Pinkie was still sad.

Pinkie sniffed the bunny. It smelt funny.

She was sad. And hungry.

Pinkie ate the bunny.

The bunny tasted good.

She chewed and swallowed.

She was sad.

Pinkie wanted some cupcakes.

She went to the counter.

Pinkie took the bunny too.

She got the knife.

Pinkie cut up the bunny.

It kept oozing red stuff.

She was sad.

Pinkie licked the red stuff off her hooves.

Pinkie mixed the bunny into the cupcake batter.

She put the batter into cupcake cups.

Pinkie was sad.

Pinkie put the cupcakes into the oven.

She was sad.

Pinkie wanted to find her friends.

She walked out.

Her hair was straight.


	5. Owl

Pinkie Pie walked through Ponyville.

She was sad.

Pinkie saw an owl.

Pinkie went to the owl.

It made a funny noise.

Pinkie was sad.

Pinkie grabbed the owl.

The owl was moving.

Like the bunny.

The owl said hoo.

She was sad.

Pinkie went to Sugarcube Corner.

She wanted to make the owl stop.

Stop moving, owl.

Pinkie was angry.

And sad.

* * *

Pinkie put the owl down.

She was sad.

The owl flew.

The owl tried to peck Pinkie's eye.

Pinkie didn't like it.

She grabbed the owl.

Pinkie was sad.

She didn't want to use the nails.

She wanted to be smart.

What would Twilight do?

Ah.

Pinkie knew.

She was being clever.

She was sad.

Pinkie got a book.

Twilight's favourite book.

She got the owl.

She got the book.

Pinkie was sad.

Pinkie got more books.

She got lots of books.

Pinkie put all the books on top of one wing.

She was sad.

She got more books.

She put them all on the other wing.

She got a lot of books.

Now the owl was carrying tons of books.

Funny.

Pinkie was sad.

Pinkie went to the basement.

She got a drill.

Twilight would be proud of Pinkie.

She was sad.


	6. Nails

Pinkie Pie was sad.

She went to the basement.

She got some nails.

She was sad.

Pinkie put the nails in the fire.

The nails were hot.

She was sad.

Pinkie went to the owl.

Pinkie took off the feathers.

The feathers were on the owl's tummy.

Pinkie was sad.

The owl's tummy wasn't feathery.

Pinkie got the nail.

Pinkie put the nail in the owl.

The owl made noises.

Pinkie was sad.

She opened the owl's beak.

She put the nail in the owl's mouth.

It was hard to put.

Pinkie pushed it.

The owl was dripping red stuff.

Pinkie licked the owl.

She was sad.

The owl was vomiting red stuff.

Pinkie was angry.

Pinkie scooped up the red stuff.

Pinkie fed it to the owl.

She was sad.

The owl ate the red stuff.

The owl was crying.

Good owl.

No noise.

Pinkie was sad.


	7. Wings

Pinkie Pie was sad.

The owl was loud.

It made noise.

Pinkie was angry.

She didn't want noise.

How rude of the owl.

She got another hot nail.

She was sad.

Pinkie put the nail in the owl's mouth.

Now the mouth was propped open.

Pinkie got the now-warm knife.

She was sad.

Pinkie got the owl's tongue.

She put the knife through the tongue.

Pinkie was sad.

She put the tongue back in the owl's mouth.

She took out the nail.

Pinkie was sad.

The owl spat its tongue out.

Rude.

Pinkie got the tongue.

She was sad.

The tongue was dripping red yummy stuff.

Pinkie was sad.

She wanted the owl to taste it.

Taste more.

She was sad.

She put the tongue inside the owl.

She held the owl's beak shut.

The owl chewed and swallowed.

Good owl.

Pinkie was sad.

The owl vomited.

Rude owl.

Pinkie was angry.

She got the knife.

She opened the owl's beak.

She put the knife in.

Pinkie was sad.

Now the owl was eating.

Good owl.

The owl vomited red stuff.

She was sad.

Pinkie got the knife again.

She put it on the owl's wing.

She began to saw.

She was sad.

Pinkie found it hard to saw.

She went to the basement.

She picked up a cold saw.

Hacksaw.

Why do they call it a hacksaw?

Pinkie was sad.

She went to the owl.

It was moving.

And crying.

Red stuff.

Pinkie was sad.

She put the hacksaw on the owl's wing.

She began to saw.

Forward, backward.

Up, down.

Pinkie was sad.

The owl's wing was bleeding.

CRACK.

The bone broke.

She was sad.

Pinkie took off the wing.

The owl was crying.

Pinkie was sad.

She started on the other wing.

Up, down.

Forward, backward.

CRACK.

Pinkie was sad.

She got the wings.

She threw them away.

She looked at the owl.

She touched the eyes.

Pinkie wanted the owl to stop crying.

Pinkie was sad.

She got the eyes.

She pulled.

POP.

The eyes fell out.

The owl wasn't moving.

Pinkie poked the owl.

There.

No more moving.

Pinkie was sad.


	8. No

Pinkie Pie was sad.

The owl wasn't moving.

Pinkie remembered her yummy cupcake.

It had the bunny in it.

Maybe...

Maybe the owl tasted good too.

Pinkie was sad.

She picked up the owl.

Got her knife.

Warm knife.

Bloodstained blade.

Pinkie was sad.

Pinkie chopped up the owl.

Neat, even pieces.

Twilight liked even pieces.

Pinkie was sad.

She got cupcake mix.

Put the owl in.

Mixed.

Baked.

Ding.

Done.

* * *

Pinkie was sad.

She went out.

She looked for her friends.

She saw a cat.

Pretty cat.

Meow.

The cat was moving.

Pinkie was sad.

More moving.

No...

Pinkie didn't like moving.

No, no, no...

Pinkie was still hungry.

NO, NO, NO...

Maybe the cat tasted good?

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO


	9. Hospital: Part One

_The five mares were gathered around the hospital bed. Fluttershy's head was leaning on Rainbow Dash's, and she was sobbing quietly. Rainbow was patting her shoulder, tears glistening at the corners of her rose-coloured eyes. Applejack continued to wipe away her tears, while Rarity blew her nose on a hoofkerchief she had brought just in case. She had needed it, that was the worst part. Twilight Sparkle didn't even bother to wipe her eyes, just looked down at Pinkie Pie's limp body that, all things considered, could have been mistaken for a dead corpse._

_"Why Pinkie Pie?" whispered Fluttershy through her tears. "Why her? When she brought so much joy and happiness to so many ponies..."_

_"Pinkie..." murmured Twilight. She ducked her horned head. Why? Fluttershy was right. Pinkie Pie was the one everypony could count on, the one who was always smiling, the one who could cheer anypony up, bring them up from the depths of depression. But it was Pinkie who was out of commision now, Pinkie who could not call back to her friends' fruitless cries._

_Applejack wiped her eyes yet again. "Ah... ah dunno what tah say..."_

_"H-how did this... h-h-happen..." sniffed Rarity, blowing her nose._

_"I dunno," replied Rainbow, her teeth gritted. "I was just flying around... and then I decided to drop by Sugarcube Corner to visit Pinkie... we were planning a new prank..."_

_Rainbow seemed to be having a hard time stopping herself from dissolving into tears. She sniffed and, regaining some form of self-control, continued her tale. "Well, I saw her on her bed. I tried to wake her up, but she didn't respond... after a while I got scared and felt her pulse and..."_

_Twilight raised her head slightly as Rainbow began to cry freely. The good die young, everypony said that... But Pinkie was strong. Pinkie would not die. Pinkamena Diane Pie was..._

_She was Pinkie. And that would be enough to see her through this ordeal. Right?_

_Right?_


	10. Cat

Pinkie Pie was sad.

She was still hungry.

Mm.

Cupcakes.

Pinkie wanted cupcakes.

CUP

CAKES

Sad... sad sad Pinkie.

She picked the cat up.

Furry cat.

Tickles.

Ha ha ha.

Ha ha.

Ha...

HA HA HA.

HA HA.

no

HAHAHA

NO

HAHAHAHH

NONONONNONONONONONONONONONON ONONONONO!

_Rarity..._


End file.
